Poison
by oOoSAKUPINKoOo
Summary: Dos personas. Dos objetivos. Dos misiones. Un destino.  Una nueva vida. ¿Estarías dispuesta a vivir toda tu vida en otra vida?/ Si no cumplía mi misión moriría. Pero si la cumplía me moriría del dolor./—Te quiero. —Y yo a ti./ Sus labios eran veneno/. SxS


**Hola!**

**Bueno mientras estudiaba se me ocurrió una idea para hacer un one-shot, así que aquí os lo dejo xD**

**Me he inspirado en la letra de _Poison_ de Alice Cooper (aparecen fragmentos de la canción si no queréis leerlos están en negrita el resto de la historia continúa sin necesidad de leerle, para aquellos a los que les aburran los songfics), aunque mientras escribía he escuchado la de _Forever Young_ de Alphaville.**

**Advertencias: Lemon (no muy fuerte)**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Mamashi Kishimoto**.

**Animaos a comentar dándole a "review"! :D**

* * *

Dos personas. Dos objetivos. Dos misiones. Un solo destino.

**YOUR CRUEL DEVICE**

**Tu cruel artimaña**

**YOUR BLOOD, LIKE ICE**

**Tu sangre como hielo**

Escondida tras un árbol esperaba con expectación, nerviosismo y cierto temor a que él llegara. Iba preparada, sabía lo que podía esperar de aquello. Todavía no entendía tan siquiera el porqué había aceptado hacerme cargo de esa misión.

_"Por que no dejarías que otra persona la hiciese"_

El bosque se hallaba en completo silencio. No hacía viento, por lo que las hojas de los árboles no se movían. Tampoco había ningún animalillo correteando por los matorrales. Ni tan siquiera se escuchaba el aleteo de algún pájaro o insecto. Ni un solo ruido. La tensión aumentaba con cada segundo.

Intentar matar al que había sido el amor de mi vida sonaba tan paradójico que todavía no me hacía a la idea. Sólo lo había visto dos veces desde que se marchó; irónicamente, las dos veces trató de acabar conmigo. ¿Debería tener piedad con él? ¿Tendría el valor de terminar con la prácticamente inexistente luz de sus ojos negros? Tenía que ser fuerte. Era una ninja, una shinobi de Konoha, y estaba totalmente capacitada para realizar una misión como esa. Debía aplicarme las leyes ninja: _no sentir_. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta con quien estaba tratando, me daba terror volverle a ver.

**ONE LOOK COULD KILL**

**Una mirada podría matar**

**MY PAIN, YOUR THRILL**

**Mi dolor, tu placer**

Empuñé con fuerza el kunai que sostenía en la mano y rechiné los dientes. El tiempo pasaba tan lento como una pluma cayendo. Parecía detenerse por momentos y yo no aguantaba el estado de tensión en que me encontraba. No podía ser una niña débil otra vez. No después de haberme esforzado durante tantos años. Horas y horas entrenando de forma casi inhumana. Sudor, lágrimas y sangre habían empapado mi vida, me había hecho una mujer fuerte, independiente y astuta. Si hacía caso a las estupideces que el corazón me decía latiendo con fuerza, tiraría por la borda todo. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

**I WANT TO LOVE YOU**

**Quiero amarte**

**BUT I BETTER NOT TOUCH (DON´T TOUCH)**

**Pero mejor no tocar (no tocar)**

Justo entonces lo sentí. Apenas era un poco de aire levantándose, tan frío como su corazón. Ahí estaba él. Un muchacho de dieciocho años que se había convertido en un asesino, un criminal de rango S. De cabellos negros con reflejos azules. Los ojos eran azabaches, negros y duros. La piel pálida como el mármol. Un rostro que parecía tallado por las mismas musas. Perfecto por fuera, pero podrido por dentro. No podía quedarme embobada mirándolo, no era una niña espiando al chico que le gustaba, era un depredador observando a su presa.

**I WANT TO HOLD YOU**

**Quiero abrazarte**

**BUT MY SENSES TELL ME TO STOP**

**Pero mis sentidos me ordenan que pare**

Tardé un segundo en reaccionar y, transformando mis apacibles rasgos en una perfecta máscara de crueldad e indiferencia, me puse tras él, colocando el kunai que sostenía en su fino cuello. No se giró, pero sus músculos se tensaron, ¿debía suponer que lo había pillado por sorpresa?

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sakura— dijo con voz glacial. No denotaba tener la mínima preocupación por tener a una persona que lo pondría a las puertas del infierno con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Estaba completamente estático, pero seguro de sí mismo. Parecía que yo no era una gran amenaza para él, lo cual me molestó.

—No será por mucho tiempo Sasuke_-kun_, no te preocupes— contesté poniendo la voz más neutral que pude. Casi lo sentí sonreír con burla. Pero eso no podía ser posible, él nunca sonreía.

**I WANT TO KISS YOU**

**Quiero besarte**

**BUT I WANT IT TOO MUCH (TOO MUCH)**

**Lo quiero demasiado**

Apenas fue un parpadeo de ojos y ya no se encontraba allí. Resoplé con irritación, debía haber supuesto que no sería tan fácil hablando del _oh poderoso Sasuke Uchiha_. Movía la cabeza con rapidez tratando de encontrarle. Me di la vuelta pero tampoco funcionó. Había desaparecido de mi campo de visión. ¿Habría abandonado la batalla? ¿Tan poca cosa me creía que no quería desperdiciar su valioso tiempo conmigo? Me ponía enferma de rabia tan solo de pensar aquello. Siempre me había subestimado, era estúpido por mi parte pensar que no lo haría también en esta ocasión. Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento para perderme en mis inservibles pensamientos. Debía de estar alerta si quería seguir con vida para el final del día.

**I WANT TO TASTE YOU**

**Quiero probarte**

**BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON**

**Pero tus labios son veneno**

Cerré los ojos para intentar concentrarme y sentir cualquier cosa que lo delatara. Un crujido tan ínfimo que seguramente si hubiese seguido distraída no me hubiese percatado. Bajo tierra. Me aparté con rapidez a la vez que la mano de Sasuke y el resto de su cuerpo salían de ahí, creando un gran agujero. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, no había activado su Sharingan. De nada servía bucear en sus oscuros orbes, eran indescifrables. Su rosto tan solo esbozaba una pequeña media sonrisa burlona.

—No te conviene pelear conmigo— me advirtió sin dejar rastro de emoción alguna en su voz.— No tengo necesidad de matarte, pero si te conviertes en un obstáculo en mi camino no dudaré un segundo en hacerlo.

—No tengo miedo a morir si las causas por las que lo he hecho se considera algo bueno para el futuro— respondí valientemente— no dejaré que destruyas Konoha, antes tendrás que acabar conmigo, si es que no estás muerto para entonces.

—Hmp— musitó con un brillo de perversa diversión en sus ojos— que así sea.

**YOU´RE POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS**

**Eres venero recorriendo mis venas**

**YOU´RE POISON, I DON´T WANT TO BREAK THESE CHAINS**

**Eres veneno y no quiero romper estas cadenas**

Entonces empezó la verdadera batalla. Desenvainó su katana, Kusanagi, y activó su Sharingan. Por lo menos iba a ir enserio. Mi mirada se desvió de sus ojos, no caería en esa trampa. Lo vía hacer un par de movimientos e inmediatamente di un salto para esquivar el fuego de su Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu, aunque sí quemó el árbol en que había aterrizado por lo cual tuve que saltar antes de golpearme contra el suelo.

Una oleada de shurinkens vino hacia a mí y por más que traté de esquivarlos todos, uno de ellos llegó a rozarme el hombro, abriendo una leve herida. Chasqué la lengua molesta, apenas empezábamos y ya estaba herida.

Sasuke se acercó con rapidez con Kusanagi alzada y rayos saliendo de ella. Concentré chakra en mi puño y golpeé el suelo con fuerza, creando un gran agujero que lo obligó a cambiar de trayectoria. Con rapidez, saqué varios kunais y los lancé en su dirección. Para mi decepción todos ellos fueron esquivados.

—No eres lo suficientemente rápida— escuché detrás mía, pero antes de que pudiese rozarme, yo ya había dado el cambiazo.

**I HEAR YOU CALLING**

**Te oigo llamando**

**AND IT´S NEEDLES AND PINS (AND PINS)**

**Y son agujas y alfileres (alfileres)**

—Eso es lo que tú crees— le dije mientras conseguía sorprenderlo con una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder, había sido bastante fuerte, pero no sería suficiente como para hacerlo caer.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?— preguntó con burla quitándose con la mano el hilillo de sangre que salía por su boca.

—Deja de subestimarme— espeté con irritación volviéndole a atacar. Pelear mano a mano no era muy difícil, él era muy rápido, pero en fuerza yo le ganaba.

—No me des razones para hacerlo— contestó con voz helada.

Llevaríamos más de media hora peleando, pero ninguno de los dos aparentaba el más mínimo cansancio, a pesar de la intensidad con que la batalla se desarrollaba. Técnicas cada vez más difíciles y complejas. Para él, un simple obstáculo que pasar; para mí, el camino a mi salvación… o a mi perdición.

Uno de lo bisturíes de chakra de mis brazos hizo un gran corte en el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

—¡Sakura!— exclamó entre enfadado y sorprendido. Había aprendido a manejarme en la batalla como un gato, había que ser cauteloso, elegante e imprevisible. Actuar a la ligera solo podía conducir a la muerte. Subestimar al oponente, también.

**I WANT TO HURT YOU**

**Quiero herirte**

**JUST TO HEAR YOU SCREAMING MY NAME**

**Solo para oírte gritar mi nombre**

Recordar viejos tiempos solo traía dolor a mi vida. Imágenes que atravesaban mi mente, trasladándola a una época mejor, la mejor de mi vida. Traer de vuelta mi infancia solo conseguía aumentar el tamaño del agujero que se había creado en mi corazón con la partida de Sasuke. Se lo dije, me sentiría sola a pesar de tener a mi familia y amigos conmigo; seis años de mi vida habían sido vacíos y si no podía rellenarlos con lo único que podía, me dejaría caer en ese vacío. Posiblemente, iba a caer en ese vacío tanto como si cumplía la misión como si no. Si no mataba a Sasuke, él me mataría a mí; si lo conseguía, probablemente me suicidaría yo detrás. Había caído yo solita en un oscuro círculo vicioso que terminaría con mi expiración. No quedaba luz para Sakura Haruno, la niña ingenua y feliz que había sido en un pasado ya no existía, ahora solo era una ninja dispuesta a dar su vida por todos.

**DON´T WANT TO TOUCH YOU**

**No quiero tocarte**

**BUT YOU´RE UNDER MY SKIN (DEEP IN)**

**Pero estás bajo mi piel (muy profundo)**

Golpes, sudor, sangre. Mis ojos trataban de no encontrarse con los suyos. Tenía que terminar con todo esto, pero no dejaría que jugara conmigo antes de morir. Me curé con rapidez las heridas más profundas: las de las piernas y vientre. Alcé el puño y me impulsé para acertar, con tan mala suerte que pudo sujetarme por la muñeca. Estaba atrapada.

—Estas perdida— afirmó y bajé la cabeza para no mirarle. La situación para mi estaba muy delicada, un paso en falso y cerraría el círculo,— mírame— ordenó.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos al notar como una de sus manos alzaban mi barbilla. Su aliento rozaba mi piel, un escalofrío de placer me recorrió entera al imaginarme lo cerca que debíamos de estar. Si la ocasión fuera diferente, estaría dando saltos de alegría y sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Pero la cercanía a su cuerpo suponía también la cercanía a la muerte. No estaba contenta en lo absoluto.

—Abre los ojos— me instó con voz suave y aterciopelada, como el aroma dulce y atrayente de una planta carnívora. Altamente peligrosa, altamente irresistible.

—No— musité tratando de librarme de la presa, pero su mano de acero no me permitió moverme ni un milímetro.

—Mírame— repitió mucho más cerca, lo sentía y me daba pánico. Su cuerpo cerca del mío. El corazón latiéndome con fuerza. La sangre acumulada en mis mejillas. La reacción que no debía tener.

Su nariz rozó la mía y la alerta se instaló en mí. No podía, no podía hacerme eso. Maldije cien mil veces no poder controlar mis sentimientos. No podía disfrutar con su cercanía. No podía sentirme excitada por el roce de nuestros cuerpos. No podía amarle.

No podía, estaba prohibido.

**I WANT TO KISS YOU**

**Quiero besarte**

**BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON**

**Pero tus labios son veneno**

**YOU´RE POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS**

**Eres veneno recorriendo mis venas**

**YOU´RE POISON, I DON´T WANNA BREAK THESE CHAINS**

**Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas**

**POISON**

**Veneno**

Sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad. Una corriente me recorrió entera. Poco a poco, se fueron moviendo sobre los míos, provocándolos, tratando de hacer que le correspondiera, pero no podía, no _debía_. Sasuke seguía besándome y yo, terminé cediendo. No entendía porqué me besaba, pero en ese momento, no me importó. No me importaba estar en una misión cuyo final sería mi muerte, no me importaba estar en brazos de mi enemigo. Solo me importaba que Sasuke me estaba besando, que el gran amor de mi vida me besaba, que uno de mis grandes sueños se estaba cumplido. Tantas veces había imaginado cómo sería aquello, me había quedado corta. Abrí un poco la boca, permitiéndole a Sasuke introducir su lengua. La mía rozó la suya con suavidad y pronto iniciamos un pasional juego. La mano que tenía libre acariciaba el sedoso pelo de Sasuke. La de él que sostenía mi barbilla había bajado hasta mi cintura, juntando ambos cuerpos.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Habíamos pasado de pelar a besarnos. Así, sin más. Mi mente no relacionaba un suceso con el anterior. Pero daba igual.

Sasuke me estampó sin brusquedad contra un árbol, sin despegar nuestros labios. La intensidad aumentaba por segundos. Bebíamos el uno del otro. Su mano se posó en mi muslo y lo subió lentamente hasta su cintura. Me sujeté más a él y envolví mis piernas en su cintura, notando la creciente erección de Sasuke. Estaba tan excitada que no podía aguantar más. Si seguía así llegaría al orgasmo siendo virgen. Una de sus manos se poso en mi pecho. Jugueteó con él y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se escapara de mis labios. Necesitaba más de él.

Seguimos besándonos con intensidad y poco a poco, nos fuimos desprendiendo de nuestras ropas, quedándonos desnudos. Sentí como Sasuke se enterraba poco a poco en mí, mis uñas se clavaron en sus hombros. De una estocada rompió la barrera de mi virginidad y se empezó a mover. Mis sentidos estaban totalmente nublados. Placer y amor era lo único que subsistía. Sasuke empezó a penetrarme de forma exquisita, cuando se retiraba volvía con más fuerza, más placer. Mis gemidos se ahogaban en su boca. El fuego me recorría las venas, quería más.

De pronto, una corriente del placer demasiado intensa y violenta atravesó todo mi cuerpo, a él también. Acababa de tocar el cielo. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan bien. Quería quedarme así para siempre.

—Te quiero— me susurró con voz suave, despegando nuestros rostro.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ante tal declaración. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? Mi corazón latió con mas fuerza. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba en una nube. ¿Acaso era un sueño? No. Lo comprendía en el instante en que abrí los ojos. El sueño se había transformado en pesadilla. En una pesadilla que nunca terminaría.

—¡No!— exclamé al ver sus ojos rojos y cómo mi conciencia se desvanecía. Mis sentimientos habían firmado mi sentencia de muerte. Pero ni muerta me arrepentiría de lo que acababa de pasar.

**ONE LOOK COULD KILL**

**Una mirada podría matar**

**MY PAIN, YOUR THRILL**

**Mi dolor, tu placer**

Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir, pero los tuve que volver a cerrar por la luz. Los abrí de nuevo, con cuidado para que se adaptaran. Miré primero dónde me encontraba. Estaba recostada en la almohada de una gran cama de matrimonio de madera caoba. La suaves sábanas blancas me cubrían hasta el pecho. Me aparté un poco para comprobar que, para mi sorpresa, estaba vestida con un pijama azul oscuro de lino muy fino. Volví a recorrer la habitación con la mirada. El suelo de parqué, las paredes verde claro, muebles de madera caoba. Todo tenía un bonito aire tradicional, lo que me hizo sonreír, siempre había querido tener una casa japonesa tradicional.

Mi cabeza regresó a tierra y me pregunté cómo demonios había llegado hasta un sitio tan bonito. Lo único que recordaba era ver a Sasuke con el Sharingan y yo cayendo bajo su poder después de… Dios, me sonrojé al recordar nuestro pasional encuentro. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué estaba allí. ¿Me habría traído Sasuke?

De repente, un niño pequeño entró a la habitación sonriendo. Tenía un aspecto angelical, ojos grandes de color verde y el pelo negro con reflejos azules. Sus rasgos eran tan parecidos a los de Sasuke cuando era pequeño… Fruncí el ceño, también había algo mío en él: sus ojos, su sonrisa… ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Cuándo Sasuke y ella habían tenido un hijo?

Detrás del niño, apareció Sasuke. Sus rasgos más adultos y su mirada más suave, como si el ónice de sus ojos se hubiese derretido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía al Sasuke tierno. Eso me confundía más. Me miraba como si yo fuera la cosa más preciada para él.

—Veo que ya has despertado— me dijo sentándose a mi lado y posando sus labios sobre los míos con suavidad.

—¡Mami!— exclamó el pequeño arrojándose a mis brazos. Le abracé automáticamente, era ciertamente adorable, una monada.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?— me preguntó Sasuke con cierta preocupación, había visto el desconcierto dibujado en mi cara.

—Yo… necesito hablar contigo— contesté confundida.

—¿Mamá no quiere estar conmigo?— preguntó el niño con una mueca de tristeza.

—Mamá estará contigo cuando hable con papá, ¿de acuerdo?— le propuse con ternura acariciando su mejilla. Él sonrió, satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—Vale, pero no tardéis— advirtió de forma graciosa, no pude evitar reír levemente. Luego, el pequeño salió dando saltitos del cuarto, dejándonos solos a Sasuke y a mí.

—Te veo rara— comenzó él acercándose más a mí.

—No lo entiendo— dije con sufrimiento. Dejé caer mi frente en mi mano izquierda. La derecha me la sostenía Sasuke con la suya.

—¿Qué no entiendes?— preguntó tratando de comprender lo que quería decir.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Aquello estaba siendo muy difícil para mí. Quería ver algo más, pero mi memoria estaba en blanco.

—Esto no entiendo— respondí alzando nuestras manos unidas. Él frunció el ceño desconcertado. Sacudí la cabeza señalando la puerta por donde mi supuesto hijo había salido— eso tampoco.

—¿No entiendes que estemos casados y tengamos un hijo?— inquirió un poco dolorido— ¿no le ves sentido a nuestras relación? ¿Quieres que nos separemos?

—No, por supuesto que no— aclaré con rapidez y miedo— solo que es demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Su mirada se dulcificó y me besó. Una corriente de placer me recorrió cuando nuestras lenguas empezaron a tocarse. Si dejaba que esto continuase sabía dónde acabaríamos.

—Escucha, lo que no entiendo es cómo he llegado aquí— dije cortando el beso.

—Si quieres te lo muestro— manifestó con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo sonrojar. Aquel Sasuke tan salvaje pero a la vez dulce era un Dios para mí. La cuestión era, ¿dónde había quedado el frío y calculador Sasuke?

—Yo…— estuve tentada a decir que no me importaría, pero me desviaría de mi gran preocupación— no recuerdo nada.

Esto pareció tener algún impacto en Sasuke porque me miró alarmado.

—¿No recuerdas nada?— inquirió angustiado— ¿sabes quién eres, cómo te llamas…?

—Si, si, si— contesté— recuerdo todo hasta cuando peleamos en el bosque.

Nos quedamos mirándonos. Su mirada atravesaba la mía. Fue un momento de incertidumbre. Luego, sonrió.

—Has tenido una pesadilla— dijo acariciándome el cabello con dulzura.

—Sigo sin recordar nada, ¿cómo es posible que recuerde más una pesadilla que la propia realidad?— insistí.

—La última vez que te quedaste embarazada también tuviste un poco de amnesia— comentó pensativo. Tras asumir sus palabras, a los dos se nos iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Podría ser…?— pregunté emocionada.

—Tenemos que verlo— afirmó sonriendo.

Me abalancé a sus brazos con fuerza y ambos caímos sobre la cama. Lo bese con pasión e intensidad. Sentí sus manos subiendo por mis muslos. Y reí.

—Si seguimos no sabremos si viene un Uchiha de camino— le corté.

—Tienes razón— asintió separándose de mí tras darme un beso corto, pero intenso— además, no me importa esperar hasta esta noche— me guiñó un ojos y me sonrojé.

Tras vestirnos, llamamos al pequeño Itachi (así me había dicho Sasuke que se llamaba, en honor a su difunto hermano) y nos fuimos al hospital.

Recorriendo las calles me di cuenta nada más salir que estábamos en Konoha. Sonreí aún más. Agarré la mano de Sasuke, se sentía tan bien. Estaba flotando, como en una nube. Itachi correteaba por delante de nosotros con entusiasmo. Todas las calles se encontraban en perfecto estado, no quedaba rastro alguno de la guerra. Me recordaba a mis tiempos de guennin.

Llegamos al hospital, estaba igual que siempre. Entramos y fuimos atendidos por una recepcionista joven, se me hacía familiar, pero no recordaba dónde la había visto.

—Señora Uchiha— saludó ofreciendo una sonrisa— es su día libre, ¿necesita algo?

—¿Está Tsunade ocupada?– pregunté mientras dejaba a Itachi sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

—No, está libre— contestó tras mirar en unas hojas del escritorio, hacía años que no veía ese lío, seguramente sería una novicia— ¿necesita consulta?

—Sí, ¿se encuentra en su despacho?

—Claro, ya sabe, B305— respondió ella.

—Gracias— dije un poco extrañada.

El despacho de Tsunade había sido cambiado de lugar. Solía estar en una planta más alta. Tal vez Tsunade ya se había dado cuenta de que se estaba haciendo mayor. Llegamos a la puerta de su despacho y di unos golpes. Pillar sorprendida a mi maestra podía acabar mal. Tras escuchar un "pase" al otro lado de la puerta entramos a la habitación.

—Sakura— exclamó sorprendida, yo todavía más. Parecía que había descubierto cómo rejuvenecerse más. A este paso se convertiría en una muerta viviente— ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que hoy estabas libre.

—Vengo a por una consulta— aclaré automáticamente.

—¿Qué tienes?— preguntó enarcando una ceja. Me senté enfrente suya.

—Creo que estoy embarazada— contesté sonriendo.

—¿Otro más?— abrió mucho los ojos. Se levantó con rapidez y yo la imité— eso tenemos que verlo ahora mismo.

Me acosté en la camilla y Tsunade realizó un jutsu que aplicó en mi vientre, justo encima del útero. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos palpando por encima. Luego, sonrió.

—Felicidades— dijo por toda respuesta y la abracé— tranquila, ni que fuera tu primer embarazo.

—Como si lo fuera—contesté. Era verdad, no recordaba el primero, pero disfrutaría el segundo.

Me despedí de ella y salí corriendo a la recepción. Me abalancé sobre Sasuke con alegría.

—Vamos a ser papás otra vez— le anuncié y él me abrazó aún más. Sentí un tirón en mi vestido.

Me separé de Sasuke para encontrarme con los ojitos verdes de Itachi.

—¿Por qué estás contenta mamá?— preguntó confundido.

—Vas a tener un hermanito— contesté. Sus ojos se iluminaron y se echó a mis brazos.

—¡Voy a tener un hermanito!— exclamó feliz.

Sasuke nos abrazó a los dos. Mi alegría no podía expresarse con palabras. Tenía todo lo que quería, a mi familia y a Sasuke.

Sasuke nos abrazó a los dos. Mi alegría no podía expresarse con palabras. Tenía todo lo que quería, a mi familia y a Sasuke.

Pasaron los años y disfruté de cada momento. El crecimiento de mis hijos, que al final fueron cuatro. Tras Itachi e Izuna, vinieron dos preciosas gemelas: Mikoto y, por insistencia de Sasuke, Sakura Jr. Todo fue perfecto, nuestras vidas continuaron de forma tranquila, aunque a veces surgía alguna complicación. Sasuke y yo no seguimos amando hasta el fin de nuestras vidas.

—Te quiero— le dije con voz envejecida y débil. Mi pelo blanco caía por mis hombros.

—Y también a ti— contestó y me dio un suave y tierno beso.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré con Sasuke. Con Sasuke cuando teníamos dieciocho años, ¿qué significaba aquello? Me miraba con burla y crueldad. ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Cómo había rejuvenecido? Me miré mis manos, estaban lisas sin una sola arruga. Me palpé la cara para encontrar la piel tersa. Cogí un mechón de pelo y comprobé que era rosa y no blanco. Eché una ojeada al resto de mi cuerpo, el de una muchacha de dieciocho años.

Sentía que me iba a volver loca. Era una anciana de 94 años encerrada en un cuerpo adolescente. No sabía que estaba haciendo en un bosque con Sasuke. Estaba armado, yo también. ¿Acaso en el cielo se peleaba?

Miré a Sasuke, él me dirigió una mirada fría. No recordaba ya la última vez que había hecho algo así. No entendía nada.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado— dijo él con una voz carente de emociones. Mi corazón se contrajo del dolor, ¿qué le había hecho yo para merecer aquel trato?

—No entiendo— contesté arrugando la nariz.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tu vida?— preguntó.

—Todo, por supuesto.

—¿Todo?— insistió.

Volví a bucear en mis recuerdos. Todos aquellos felices momentos. Un momento, había una laguna. Recordé algo, algo que se asimilaba a esto.

—Esto ya ha pasado— afirmé.

—Pero no lo recuerdas— replicó.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Qué paso justo después de esto?— inquirió sonriendo maliciosamente.

Volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos hasta llegar a… nada.

—No lo sé— respondí desconcertada, por más que lo intentaba había una laguna.

—Es curioso lo que puede hacer una simple técnica ninja, ¿no crees?— comentó.

Algo en mí se rompió y enseguida lo comprendí. Todo estaba tal y como Sasuke recordaba. El hospital de Konoha, las calles, la recepcionista, la organización del hospital, el despacho de Tsunade… Lo cual significaba que…

—Esos 70 años de mi vida fueron creados por ti— deduje atónita, su media sonrisa arrogante me lo confirmo. El dolor se acumuló en mi cuerpo. Eso significaba que…

—Itachi, Izuna, Mikoto y Sakura— dije con horror, lo miré con pánico.

—No han existido nunca— aseguró.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos y toda entera estaba temblando. No me lo podía creer. Mis hijos… ellos no… Aquello era demasiado para mí, para mi corazón.

—Eres un…— no me salía la voz de la furia y la pena— eres un monstruo.

—Considéralo como un regalo— dijo paseándose a mi alrededor, como un depredador acechando a su presa— voy a matarte, tú misma te lo has buscado. Sin embargo, te he dado una vida, tal vez irreal, pero una vida. La vida que tú siempre quisiste. Tenías que morir en ella, morirás en esta, esa es la única diferencia.

Lo miré tratando de comprender sus palabras. Si había entendido bien, me había regalado esos años como compensación por matarme.

—¿Haces lo mismo con todas tus víctimas?— le pregunté desconcertada.

—Obviamente, no.

—¿Entonces, por qué?— insistí. Realmente era una vieja en un cuerpo de joven, mi alma tenía 94 años aunque tuviese cuerpo de dieciocho.

—Por agradecimiento, supongo, así no te debo nada, tuviste tu vida perfecta— contestó.

Su mano retiró las lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas.

—Es extraño verte así de joven— comenté y sonreí— me volvería loca si volviera encontrar todo como cuando tenía dieciocho. Ya me estoy volviendo.

—Adiós Sakura— se despidió y me besó en los labios, tal y como siempre lo había hecho. Solo eso me transmitió mucho más que todas sus palabras. Sus labios eran el paraíso pero venenosos. Un veneno dulce que te mataba sin que lo supieras, sin darte tiempo a lamentarte.

—Adiós Sasuke— dije con una sonrisa.

Después, un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

**I WANT TO LOVE YOU**

**Quiero amarte**

**BUT I BETTER NOT TOUCH (DON´T TOUCH)**

**Pero mejor no tocar (no tocar)**

**I WANT TO HOLD YOU**

**Quiero abrazarte**

**BUT MY SENSES TELL ME TO STOP**

**Pero mis sentidos me ordenan que pare**

**I WANT TO KISS YOU**

**Quiero besarte**

**BUT I WANT IT TOO MUCH (TOO MUCH)**

**Lo quiero demasiado**

**I WANT TO TASTE YOU**

**Quiero probarte**

**BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON**

**Pero tus labios son veneno**

**BUT YOUR LIPS ARE VENOMOUS POISON**

**Pero tus labios son veneno**

**YOU´RE POISON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS**

**Eres veneno recorriendo mis venas**

**YOU´RE POISON, I DON´T WANNA BREAK THESE CHAINS**

**Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas**

**POISON**

**Veneno**

**

* * *

Reviews porfis! :)**


End file.
